Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades
by Laura Black
Summary: —¡Yo no he dejado embarazada a nadie! —se defendió voz en grito, indignado. Bajó de la cama y se enfrentó a ella —Y a todas estas, ¿de quién se supone que estamos hablando? —¡De mí, so imbécil! ¡La gente piensa que me has dejado embarazada!
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí! Después de muchos años, hoy regreso con el fandom y la pareja con la cual empecé en el mundo de los fan fictions: Harry Potter y la pareja estelar compuesta por Lily Evans y James Potter.**

"**Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades", el título de este fic, es un regalo para una amiga, Alba (****Hikari Katsuragi****). Le prometí un Jily, y aquí lo tiene. En un principio, iba a ser un one shot, pero la cosa se me ha ido un poco de las manos y constará de varios capítulos, aunque de momento no puedo decir cuántos porque solo llevo escrito este primero y un poco del segundo. Tampoco puedo prometer que haya capitulo todas las semanas, porque me pilla en prácticas y no sé de cuánto tiempo dispondré para escribir. **

**¿Qué puedo contaros del fic sin revelar demasiada información? Solo puedo decir que será cómico o esa es mi intención y que nuestros protagonistas se verán envueltos en momentos incómodos. Y eso nos gusta, ¿verdad? *risa maquiavélica*. **

**¡Antes de que se me olvide! Ninguno de los personajes protagonistas de esta historia me pertenece (por desgracia) y son propiedad de JK, así que no obtengo beneficio alguno más allá del mero placer de escribirlo, de los pocos reviews que pueda recibir y de que la gente me diga que ha disfrutado leyéndolo. **

**Y sin más (dejo de enrollarme), os dejo con este primer capítulo de "Rumores, mentiras y medias verdades". Espero realmente que os guste. **

**Un abrazo.**

**RUMORES, MENTIRAS Y MEDIAS VERDADES**

**CAPITULO 1**

—¿Ya te has enterado?

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡No se habla de otra cosa!

—Se dice que sus padres la han repudiado.

—¿Y se sabe de quién…?

—¿Quién va a ser sino? ¡Potter!

—Les vieron dándose el lote en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso después del partido.

Lily acalló de golpe esos cotilleos susurrados voz en grito, cerrando con excesiva fuerza, el grueso libro que llevaba intentando leer desde hacía rato. Desde que esas tres cotillas se habían sentado en su misma mesa de la biblioteca. Las tres Ravenclaws la miraron de hito en hito, mientras la pelirroja recogía sus cosas con brusquedad y con toda la intención de largarse de allí. Y le jodía tener que hacerlo. La biblioteca era uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo y el tener que irse por culpa de esas metomentodos…

Apretando la mandíbula con fuerza, terminó de recoger en silencio. Yendo hacia la salida, los susurros y cuchicheos se reanudaron y la acompañaron, al igual que las miradas de todos ellos clavados en su espalda.

Iba a matar a James Potter en cuanto lo tuviera delante.

El susodicho se encontraba a solas en su habitación, tumbado en su cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Su snitch volaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, agitando sus alitas doradas. De vez en cuando, se acercaba a él y volvía a alejarse, como retándole a que le persiguiera como normalmente solía hacer, pero esta vez James no le dio el gusto. Tenía otras cosas en la cabeza como para ponerse a dar saltos intentando cogerla.

Su cabeza estaba en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso y, lo que tenía en las manos no era ninguna pelotita alada, sino el culo de…

—¡Evans!

La pelirroja había entrado a su habitación como un vendaval, abriendo la puerta con tanta fuerza, que James juraría haber sentido sacudirse las paredes del castillo. Se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado y enfrentándose a la furiosa mirada de su compañera. Si es que hasta enfadada como estaba, la encontraba guapa. Esa melena color fuego, esos brillantes ojos verdes, esas mejillas sonrojadas y salpicadas de diminutas y adorables pecas…

—¡Potter!

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltó por su grito. Desde luego, la pelirroja ya podía presumir de pulmones.

—¡Te odio!

—¿Y yo que he hecho ahora?

—¡Tu...! ¡Tu…! ¡Arg!

Lily soltó un rugido y cerró la puerta a su espalda, con la misma efusividad con que la abrió. A este paso y con un par de portazos más, Dumbledore ya podía ir buscando otro castillo en el que poder dar clase.

La pelirroja se acercó amenazante hacia él y James sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tenía a Evans en su habitación, tenía motivos suficientes para sonreír. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, con las manos detrás de su cabeza y sin borrar la sonrisa presuntuosa de su cara.

—¿Has venido a seducirme, Evans? Como ves, te lo estoy poniendo fácil.

La respuesta a eso, se la dio la almohada de Remus golpeando con fuerza su cara. Lily siguió golpeándole y a James apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar y parar los golpes. ¡Estaba loca! Golpeaba con saña y nunca la había visto tan furiosa como en ese momento.

—¿Quieres parar?

—¡Te odio!

—¡Y tú te repites como el ajo, Evans! —le espetó ganándose otro almohadazo que torció sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. ¡Ya estaba bien! Consiguió coger la almohada por una de las esquinas y tiró de ella. Lily la sujetaba por el otro extremo, tirando cada uno hacia su dirección para hacerse con ella —¿Se puede saber qué coño pasa?

—¡Todo es culpa tuya!

—¿Y qué cojones he hecho yo ahora? ¡No he salido de aquí en toda la tarde! —tiró de la almohada y la pelirroja tiró de ella a su vez —No hace falta que te inventes excusas para venir a verme, ¿sabes? Las puertas de mi habitación y mi cama siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Sabiendo que la pelirroja tiraría de la almohada con la intención de quitársela y golpearle con ella, James se adelantó y tiró primero con fuerza, haciendo que la chica perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cama. James se hubiera puesto a dar palmas por haber conseguido tal hazaña, pero Lily había sustituido la almohada y ahora le golpeaba con los puños.

Se deshizo de la almohada enviándole lejos y ambos forcejearon encima de la cama como dos salvajes. Lily se retorcía debajo de él, quien se había sentado a horcajadas encima de ella y se veía con serios apuros para frenar las manos de la pelirroja y que sus uñas no le hicieran la cara un mapa. ¡Pero qué violencia! Tardó en dominarla, pero lo consiguió. Separó sus manos y las colocó pegadas a la cama, junto a su cabeza. Lily seguía retorciéndose y James estaba pasando del enfado al calentón a pasos agigantados. Lily hacía honor a su pelo y era puro fuego, pura vida y esperaba que no notara su erección junto a su pelvis porque estaba seguro de que no se salvaría de un buen rodillazo en sus partes nobles.

—Muy bien. Ahora que ya nos hemos calmado, vamos a hablar de lo que se supone que hecho. Debe de ser algo gordo para que hayas venido aquí. Y no me digas otra vez que me odias, que al final acabaré creyéndomelo.

—¡La gente está hablando!

—Claro, y nosotros lo estamos intentando.

Que le hablara como si fuera idiota, no le había gustado nada porque volvió a debatirse.

—¡Eres imbécil!

—¡Y tú tienes demasiada mala leche acumulada!

Se retaron con la mirada. James se obligó a no descender su mirada hacia los pechos de la chica, que se erguían a cada brusca aspiración y también hizo lo posible para no notar lo suave y delicado que era el cuerpo de ella bajo el suyo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó más calmado esta vez.

—Suéltame —siseó como respuesta y James alzó una ceja —Prometo no volver a golpearte.

No se lo creía ni de coña, pero decidió darle ese voto de confianza y, con cuidado, soltó sus manos y se quitó de encima. La observaba con cuidado, como quien observa a una bestia salvaje, temeroso de que fuera a atacarle. Lily se quedó tumbada en la cama unos segundos más, antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y levantarse. James se removió inquieto sobre la cama, viendo como Lily se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo, arreglándose la ropa. Tenía el pelo alborotado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Vamos, toda la pinta que debería tener toda chica tras un buen revolcón. Lástima que no fuera el revolcón que James hubiera deseado.

Esperó a que la pelirroja terminara de adecentarse y se calmara lo suficiente para hablar sin querer arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

—Es sobre los rumores.

—¿Qué rumores?

—¿En qué planeta vives, Potter?

¿Es que nunca dejaría de hablarle con ese desprecio o como si fuera idiota? A veces, le daban ganas de zarandearla, pero eso siempre llevaba a acabar queriendo besarla. Al final, Sirius tendría razón y todo en que era masoquista y le gustaba que Lily le diera caña.

—Soy demasiado ignorante para saber, ¡oh, mi gran señora!, cuáles son esos rumores que corren por el castillo y de los cuales soy culpable, según tú.

—Payaso.

—Estirada.

—Capullo.

—Frígida —soltó lo primero que le pasó por la cabeza y no fue lo más acertado que pudo haber dicho. Alzó las manos como disculpa —Eso no es cierto, lo siento. Evans, no tengo ni idea de qué coño está pasando.

Normalmente, solía ser bastante consciente de todo lo que hacía, en si estaba bien o mal —o siempre tenía a alguien, como la chica que tenía delante, que se lo remarcaba— pero lo cierto es que esta vez estaba totalmente perdido. Y Lily parecía más dispuesta a culparle —debía ser cosa de la costumbre y Merlín sabía lo mucho que costaba deshacerse de las costumbres y manías— que a explicarle lo que supuestamente había hecho.

—Se dice que hay una chica embarazada en el colegio, alguien de nuestra edad.

¡Santa Mierda! James abrió los ojos tras sus gafas, sorprendido por la noticia. ¿Qué una compañera suya, de dieciséis años, estaba embarazada? ¡Cosa mala, cosa muy mala! Un embarazo a esa edad era muy jodido, pero si además, la chica era sangre pura y miembro de la alta sociedad, ya podía considerarse marginada y, con toda probabilidad, desheredada. Sintió lástima de la pobre chica.

Volvió a mirar a Lily, quien parecía esperar algo. Había acusación en sus ojos verdes. Una idea absurda le pasó por la mente en esos momentos.

—No pensarás que yo he tenido algo que ver con eso…

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Yo no he dejado embarazada a nadie! —se defendió voz en grito, indignado. Bajo de la cama y se enfrentó a ella —Y a todas estas, ¿de quién se supone que estamos hablando?

—¡De mí, so imbécil! ¡La gente piensa que me has dejado embarazada!

No debería haberse reído, no si de verdad apreciaba su vida, pero lo que Lily decía no tenía pies ni cabeza y era la cosa más absurda que había oído en su vida. Para haberla dejado embarazada, primero tendrían que…

—¡Ay mierda! —exclamó cayendo en la cuenta de algo —El día del partido, en el cuarto de las escobas del primer piso.

De la impresión de su propio descubrimiento, James trastabilló y se sentó en la cama, tan al borde que por poco y no se cae de culo al suelo. ¡Iba a ser padre! ¡Con dieciséis años! ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a un hijo y a educarlo si ni siquiera era capaz de controlar su propio pelo? Era… era…

—No puedo ser padre, no estoy preparado —murmuró con la mirada perdida—No podemos ser padres, Evans. ¡Aún nos queda un año para acabar Hogwarts!

—Potter, ¿te diste un golpe en la cabeza cuando eras niño y por eso eres tan idiota?

Lily parecía hastiada y James la miró, sorprendido. Para ser una chica que acababa de descubrir que estaba embarazada y que en unos meses se pondría como una foca que apenas podría agacharse para abrocharse los zapatos, parecía estar bastante entera y poco afectada.

—Potter, no hay ningún bebe. Ni tuyo y mucho menos mío.

—Pero tú has dicho…

—¡Lo que la gente va diciendo! —exclamó perdiendo la paciencia y haciendo aspavientos con las manos, aclamándose a una deidad superior —Hay una chica embarazada, o eso dicen, pero todo el mundo cree que soy yo.

Lily murmuró algo como _la gente es idiota y habla sin conocimiento_ y se sentó en la cama de enfrente, la de Remus. James hubiera preferido que se sentara a su lado, pero no pensaba tentar a la suerte pidiéndoselo.

—La gente ha sacado sus propias conclusiones, equivocadas, obviamente. Nos pillaron en el armario de las escobas, semanas después tengo una indigestión que me lleva a ir a la enfermería y, cuando poco después corre el rumor de que alguien se ha quedado embarazada, todas las flechas me apuntan a mí —hablaba en un tono impersonal, el que muchas veces usaba para explicar algunas lecciones, pero se le notaba cabreada y lástima del culpable de esos rumores.

—¿Y entonces quien…?

—Ni idea. Nadie ha dicho ni una palabra —se encogió de hombros —Mientras tanto, yo tengo que aguantar las habladurías de la gente. ¡Y todo por tu culpa!

—¡Pero si has dicho que no había bebé!

—¡Hablar contigo, es como hablar con un niño retrasado, Potter! —le espetó—¡Por supuesto que no hay bebé, so memo! ¡Nunca nos hemos acostado, ni lo haremos nunca! ¡Faltaría más!

—¿Y por qué te enfadas conmigo, entonces? —gritó a su vez.

—¡Por qué te aprovechaste de mí aquel día!

—¿Perdonaaa? —James la miraba alucinado, sin creerse lo que estaba escuchando— Evans, no fui yo quien pedía chupitos sin parar y luego se los bebía como si fueran agua. ¡Y tampoco fui yo quien te arrastró fuera de la sala, con la excusa de tomar aire, para luego encerrarte en el armario de las escobas y meterte la lengua hasta la campanilla! —respiraba entrecortadamente después de su arrebato. Lily había apartado la mirada, con la espalda recta y en actitud orgullosa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, no supo si por la vergüenza o la rabia de que se lo hubiera recordado —No me voy a quejar del lote que nos dimos, gracias a ti, pero tampoco voy a aguantar que me eches la culpa a mí.

Aquel día, después de la aplastante victoria contra Ravenclaw, habían montado una buena fiesta en la Sala Común, como si hubieran ganado la Copa y no el primer partido de la temporada. De dónde salió la bebida con alcohol, era algo que nadie sabía, pero esta corrió libremente y fue llenando vasos y desinhibiendo a aquel que era lo bastante osado para repetir no solo una vez, sino unas cuantas más.

Lily había sido una de ellas y James aún alucinaba cuando recordaba lo suelta y divertida que era con unas copitas de más. ¡Pero si había bromeado con él y todo! ¡Y tampoco amenazó con castrarle por pedirle de salir! James, que estaba más acostumbrado que ella a beber, era más consciente también de que ese comportamiento de la pelirroja era fruto del alcohol y que no debía hacerse ilusiones al respecto, pero cuando la chica le pidió que le acompañara a tomar un poco de aire y luego le guiñó un ojo, coqueta, James no tuvo el valor ni la fuerza para negarse ese placer.

No había pensado jamás que acabarían besándose como dos descosidos en un armario polvoriento y lleno de escobas viejas y astilladas, pero no iba a quejarse, ni tampoco a lamentarlo. Algo que no parecía compartir Evans, quien se pasó una semana esquivándole, avergonzada por su comportamiento.

—No quiero hablar de aquello.

—Pues resulta que yo sí quiero hacerlo —no se amedrantó ante su mirada acerada. Al fin y al cabo, llevaba años recibiéndolas y estaba curado de espantos ya —Evans, no hay nada de malo en que nos hayamos liado, ¿sabes? No es como si nos fuéramos a casar por eso.

—Merlín me libre —la oyó murmurar para sí misma.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te gustó? —alzó una ceja, divertido al verla tan incómoda.

—Potter, estaba más borracha que una cuba. Me habría besado con cualquiera y me habría sabido igual.

¡Auch! Una flecha envenenada directa y a donde más daño hacía: su orgullo. Esta vez, fue James quien la miró con reproche y enfado.

—Lo siento, ha estado mal por mi parte decir eso —se disculpó. Lily suspiró profundamente y, desde la cama de Remus, le miró con seriedad —No quiero hablar de lo que pasó aquella noche, así que te agradecería que no volvieras a sacar el tema. Lo único que quiero, es que la gente deje de murmurar a mis espaldas, es agotador y me pone de muy mal humor.

—Si no lo llegas a decir, no lo hubiera notado —dejó caer con sarcasmo y se encogió de hombros ante la mirada de la chica —¿Y qué puedo yo hacer? Cómo tú has dicho, no hay nada de cierto en esos rumores y no sé qué tanto pueden afectarte.

—¡Pues me afectan! Soy Prefecta, ¿sabes? ¿Y cómo se supone que van a tenerme respeto si creen que me he dejado seducir por ti y que encima, voy a tener un niño? Puede que a ti te de igual, pero a mí no.

-Osea, que es por eso —sonrió divertido, entendiendo qué era lo que le preocupaba a la chica y lo que la mortificaba tanto del asunto —A ti no te preocupa lo que la gente diga de ti, sino lo que pensará por haber sucumbido a mis irresistibles encantos después de haberme rechazado tantas veces.

—Potter, no tientes a la suerte…

—¡Pero si la cosa se pone interesante! —siguió tomándole el pelo a medida que la cara de Lily se ponía igual de roja que su cabello —Ese punto no puedo negarlo, Evans. Sucumbiste a mis encantos y acabaste siendo tu quien me besaste. ¿Cómo voy a negar eso?

—Solo quiero que digas que no hay ningún bebé, y mucho menos, nuestro —siseó entre dientes, con rabia contenida.

—¿Y enserio crees que negándolo, vas a hacer que la gente hable menos? —alzó una ceja, muy divertido con la situación y la incomodidad de la chica —Todo lo contrario, Evans. Negándolo, estás dando importancia a esos rumores.

—¿Podrías limitarte a hacerlo?

—¿Qué me vas a dar a cambio?

—¿Una ostia te parece bien, Potter?

—Que agresividad, Evans —se burló.

—Que te den, Potter.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a James con una sonrisa tan ancha, que le ocupaba toda la cara.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todos! No tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento tanto por los reviews, los favoritos y lo seguimientos tanto a la historia como a mí. Me alegro muchísimo que os haya entusiasmado el primer capítulo y espero, de todo corazón, que este segundo os guste también. Y aprovecho para pedir perdón por la tardanza, pero entre las prácticas y algunos asuntillos por casa, no he podido escribir. **

**Os dejo con este segundo capítulo.**

**Un abrazo a todos y gracias otra vez.**

**Lau**

**CAPITULO 2**

Ese engreído, payaso e imbécil de Potter.

Lily se dirigió a su habitación a grandes y fuertes zancadas, hirviendo de furia. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido ir a hablar con Potter y esperar que pusiera de su parte para que esos rumores dejaran de seguirla allá por dónde iba? ¡Era tremendamente molesto! ¡E iba el tío, y tenía la santa cara de echarle en cara que había sido ella la que le había besado, y no al revés! ¡Daba igual que tuviera razón! Al recordar el suceso, sintió un furioso sonrojo subirle por el cuello y asentarse en sus mejillas, bien fruto de la vergüenza o la rabia. O las dos cosas.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta de su habitación y luego, tiró los trastos en el suelo, frente a su baúl y ella se tiró en su cama.

No sabía que le había pasado aquél día para besar a Potter y estaba claro que el alcohol que había tomado, había sido el causante, porque ella, por sí misma, estando sobria, jamás lo hubiera hecho. ¡Como si le gustara Potter! ¡Puaj! Era tan irritante y pesado, que le daban ganas de cogerlo de esos pelos rebeldes y arrastrarlo por los pasillos hasta que prometiera no volver a darle la tabarra más, ni tampoco a pedirle salir.

Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y lo único que le quedaba era intentar arreglar lo que el alcohol había causado. Le ponía de muy mal humor que la gente creyera que estaba embarazada y más de Potter. ¡De Potter! ¡Como si no hubiera suficientes chicos en el castillo que habían tenido que relacionarle con él! Bueno, también era cierto que había sido con el insufrible Potter con el que le habían pillado dándose el lote a base de bien. Soltó un rugido de furia y golpeó la almohada con saña, como si tuviera ella la culpa de sus problemas.

Aún no se podía creer lo que había hecho y, aunque había hecho lo imposible por olvidarlo, por marginar ese suceso a esa parte de su cerebro reservada para las cosas que era mejor esconder, la verdad es que no había podido. El alcohol le había liberado de sus arraigados prejuicios, le había soltado la lengua y tirado por tierra la vergüenza, pero nada de aquello la habían insensibilizado. Recordaba todas y cada una de las sensaciones que la habían sacudido durante el beso. La forma en la que los labios de Potter, suaves para su sorpresa, acariciaban los suyos con dulzura al principio y con más ardor y fuerza después; como sus manos, vencida la sorpresa por ser asaltado por ella, se habían aferrado a su cintura y su trasero como si no hubiera mañana, tocando y acariciando a su paso; la forma tan perfecta en la que se amoldaban sus cuerpos. Lily se estremeció al igual que se estremeció aquel día y se restregó los brazos con las manos, intentando alejar esas sensaciones.

Aquello era lo que más le mortificaba de todo. Potter tenía razón: le había gustado. No había sido su primer beso, pero sí el primero en el que sintió algo, un hambre voraz que le llevó a succionar los labios del chico, a meterle la mano debajo de la camiseta y acariciarle la tibia y suave piel de la cintura. Eso fue antes de que escucharan unos gritos en el pasillo y la puerta abrirse con estruendo, pillándoles _in fraganti_. Al parecer, no habían sido los únicos que utilizaban ese armario como picadero. Y ahí, se le bajó el calentón y le sobrevino otro calentón: el de la vergüenza. Se apartó de golpe de Potter, dándole un empujón que lo dejó semi tirado encima de las escobas y se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación.

Después de eso, había sido incapaz de mirarle a la cara sin recordar la forma en la que se había lanzado sobre él y lo bien que se sintió al hacerlo. La mortificaba más allá de lo indecible el haber disfrutado besando al tipo al que llevaba dando calabazas durante años. Era como si se estuviera traicionando a sí misma y eso no podía permitirlo.

Poco a poco, consiguió ir olvidándolo y actuar con normalidad. Potter se había vuelto más insistente en sus peticiones para salir, pero ella también lo era en cuanto a sus negativas. La diferencia era que antes, todo el mundo pasaba de ellos porque estaban acostumbrados a ello pero que a raíz de verles liándose, todos habían vuelto a prestarles atención. Quizá esperaban que ella se ablandara y acabara accediendo. ¡Como si el haber tenido la lengua de Potter dentro de su boca y las manos en su culo, le diera derecho a salir con ella y a ella de aceptar!

El colmo fue ya que todo el mundo creyera que entre ellos había pasado algo más hasta llegar a creer que estaba embarazada. ¡Que estaban vestidos, por los calzones de Merlín!

Soltó un gruñido y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. ¡Eso no podía estar pasándole a ella!

Los rumores siguieron corriendo por el colegio durante varios días. El humor de Lily iba empeorando por momentos y que Potter no hiciera nada por acallarlos, lo empeoraba. ¿Qué no se había sentado a su lado en el almuerzo y le había preparado el desayuno repleto de comida sana que cualquier mujer embarazada debería tomar para cuidarse? Pero ella se vengó, vaya si lo hizo. Los labios se le curvaron en una sonrisa al recordar la cara de pasmo de Potter cuando ella le tiró el batido encima de la cabeza y se largó del comedor toda orgullosa.

Pero que efímera fue esa pequeña venganza...

Lily no podía ir a ningún lado sin que toda persona, fantasma o cuadro con el que se cruzaba, le mirara la barriga, casi como si esperasen que le creciera de un momento a otro y expulsara a un babeante y berreante crío. En esa semana, había quitado más puntos que en el anterior entero. Potter seguía comportándose como un imbécil, para no salirse del esquema y se pavoneaba por ahí como un orgulloso futuro papá. ¡No sería de sus hijos, eso Lily lo tenía muy claro!

—Le he dado la genial noticia a mi madre y ya está preparando una habitación para el pequeño —le escuchó decirle a sus amigotes y a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharle las mentiras —Está muy emocionada. Ya sabéis, el primer nieto y todo eso.

—En como sigan saliendo más mentiras por esa boca tuya, te juro que no tendrás descendencia alguna —le amenazaba Lily cada vez que le escuchaba, a lo que recibía una mueca socarrona como respuesta —Antes virgen y monja que tener un hijo tuyo, Potter.

—¡Pero es que ya hay uno en camino, mi querida y adorada futura esposa y madre de mis hijos!

—No te sorprendas si un día te levantas como fantasma, Potter.

Ya podía decirle lo que quisiera que no había forma de cabrearle o hacer que dejara aquel teatro de una maldita vez. Todos aquellos que antes les miraban mal y con lástima por haberse visto envueltos en esa situación, ahora parecían haberse solidarizado con ellos y, ella no tanto, pero Potter había empezado a recibir regalos para bebés. Siempre aparecía con un peluche en los brazos, un sonajero y hasta pañales. Lily tenía ganas de quemarlos cuando los veía.

Por suerte —o por desgracia— para ella, Dumbledore empezó a encontrar irritante o extraña la situación, porque dio un anuncio a la hora de la comida que dejó a todos sorprendidos. Esas eran unas de las cosas que más definían al viejo director, y era que siempre se las apañaba para sorprender a todo el mundo.

—Si todos les pusieran tanto empeño en hacer correr los rumores como a estudiar, el Ministerio se las vería en serios apuros para conseguir emplear a todos y cada uno de ustedes —comentó en su siempre tono jovial —Me han llegado a los oídos ciertos rumores sobre el estado de una de sus compañeras y no voy a decir de quien se trata porque creo que ya todos lo sabéis.

Lily se encogió en su banco al sentir todas las miradas del comedor centradas en ella. Si hubiera podido esconderse debajo de la mesa, lo hubiera hecho, pero se conformó con tragar fuerte e intentar no apartar la mirada del director. Y quizá debería dejar de clavarse las uñas en los muslos también.

—Al parecer, todo el mundo encuentra fascinante el hecho de que una joven esté embarazada y creen que es un juego, pero están muy equivocados, señores —se atusó a barba en gesto pensativo y permaneció unos minutos con la mirada perdida. Salió de su estupor cuando McGonagall, a su lado, carraspeó —El profesorado y yo hemos estado considerando varias posibilidades para que entiendan la enorme responsabilidad que conlleva ser padres y más a esa edad y al final, hemos llegado a un consenso.

Todo el mundo se repantigó en su silla y tensó la espalda, esperando la siguiente locura del profesor. Era un gran mago, muy poderoso y todo eso, pero a veces, tenía unas ideas que dejaban en entredicho su cordura.

—No puedo deciros mucho al respecto, tan solo que algunos de ustedes tendrán un pequeño trabajo extra durante un par de semanas —Dumbledore esperó pacientemente a que se acallaran los murmullos y algunos gritos para seguir hablando —No se trata de ninguna broma y es un asunto más serio de lo que creen. Ya sé que son jóvenes y que sus hormonas están descontroladas, que el armario de las escobas del primer piso es muy atractivo debido a su intimidad y al voto de silencio hecho por unas escobas que han visto muchos magreos a lo largo de los años —mucha gente tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y bajar la mirada, avergonzados. Lily fue una de ellas, aunque era más mortificación que otra cosa–, pero eso no quita que no tengáis que tomar las precauciones adecuadas para que no ocurra lo que a una de vuestras compañeras y no, no se trata de la señorita Evans.

Se escucharon unos cuantos gimoteos decepcionados y Lily suspiró aliviada. Taladró con la mirada a Potter. ¿Enserio había tenido que ir Dumbledore a arreglar las cosas y desmentirlo? ¡Era el colmo! El chico sonrió radiante, todo dientes blancos y brillantes. Lily refunfuñó antes de darle la espalda.

–No se lo tomen como un castigo, sino como una enseñanza más —juntó sus manos enjoyadas sobre su pecho y jugueteó con sus dedos —Pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones. Que pasen buena noche.

Y sin más, dio concluido el discurso de la cena. Todos salieron del comedor confusos y con la cabeza ebuliciendo de ideas y teorías sobre las posibles parejas y los regalos a recibir.

_Casi una semana después..._

Desde hacía casi media hora, Lily se encontraba en la puerta de la enfermería, esperando a _vete a saber quién para a saber qué_. Tenía la sensación de que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, que todo ese rato que estaba ahí sin hacer nada, podría estar aprovechándolo para otras cosas. Su agenda estaba repleta de tareas pendientes de hacer. Pero ahí estaba, después de haber recibido una nota de la profesora McGonagall pidiéndole que acudiera a la enfermería y que esperara en la puerta a que le llamaran.

Cansada de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, optó por sentarse en el suelo. Ojalá hubiera traído un libro, así no tendría que contar las grietas del techo y paredes e intentar averiguar que forma tenían. Alargó las piernas y las cruzó por los tobillos. Apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos, suspirando.

Era todo tan extraño...

Las cosas se habían calmado para ella en cuanto todo el mundo entendió, de una maldita vez, que ella no estaba embarazada. Para su alivio, volvió a verse relegada al segundo plano, ese en el que ella se sentía cómoda. Potter parecía haberse cansado de tomarle el pelo y hacerla rabiar, lo cual era un cambio más que agradecido para Lily. ¡Por fin algo de paz! Todo el mundo olvidó, por falta de noticias y novedades, lo que el profesor Dumbledore había dicho hacía un par de noches en la cena. A Lily le gustaba el colegio calmado y tranquilo, y esperaba que se le hubiera olvidado al viejo director. Las cosas ya estaban bastante extrañas y exaltadas fuera como para meter más leña al fuego y agitar el colegio.

—Hola, futura esposa.

Lily abrió un ojo e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver a Potter sentado a su lado, con su sempiterna sonrisa burlona y ese nido de pájaros que era su pelo. _Es más suave de lo que parece,_ pensó para sí y se maldijo para sí al haberse acordado de ese detalle. Le dirigió una mirada cargada de enfado y giró la cara, posando la vista sobre la cerrada puerta de la enfermería. El chico casi esperaba a qué dijera algo, que le contestara, pero no iba a darle ese gusto. No iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía allí. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No...

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó cortante. Se sentó mejor y colocó la espalda recta pegada a la pared, en una actitud orgullosa.

—La profesora me ha llamado —respondió pasándose la mano por el pelo. Lily arrugó la nariz ante ese gesto. La ponía de los nervios cada vez que lo hacía. Algún día le regalaría un peine por Navidad, a ver si pillaba la indirecta de que su pelo era un completo desastre —Me ha dicho que espere a que me llamen. ¿Y tú?

Aquello era todo muy extraño. Lily no estaba preocupada sobre el hecho de que la hubieran citado en la enfermería porque sabía, a ciencia cierta, que nadie cercano a ella estaba allí. Quizá fuera que la profesora estaba un poco indispuesta y la había citado para darle algún trabajo extra como Prefecta mientras ella estaba ausente. Lo curioso es que la profesora parecía gozar de muy buena salud esa mañana en el desayuno. Así que se encontraba totalmente perdida sobre el motivo, pero empezaba a escuchar un molesto zumbido en el oído, avisándola de algo. Era el mismo zumbido que sentía cuando tenía a Potter cerca.

—¿Y bien? —Potter alzó una ceja y la miró, esperando una respuesta que no se merecía —¿A ti también te ha llamado la profesora? — pareció tomarse su silencio como la afirmación que era y sonrió, encantado.

¿Por qué tenía que sonreír siempre? Despertaba algo en ella en lo que no le gustaba pensar, algo que la ponía nerviosa. Podía ser un idiota, un pesado, un chulo y un presumido de cuidado, pero hasta ella tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa devastadora. Abierta y encantadora, capaz de hacer sonreír solo con verle. Lily detestaba que le sonriera así, porque le hacía ceder un poco y le empujaba a ser, solo un poco, menos desagradable con él. Pero claro, luego abría la boca y el encanto se iba a pique. A Potter le perdía su boca y a Lily le encantó perderse en su boca. Estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared por semejante pensamiento, pero la llamada de la profesora McGonagall llamándolos, lo impidió.

Ignoró la mano que le tendía Potter para ayudarla a levantarse y lo hizo por su cuenta —no le pasó desapercibido el repaso que hizo Potter sobre su culo cuando se sacudió la falda para limpiarla—, pasando por delante de él hacia la enfermería. Estaba desierta a excepción de una mujer que parecía estar preparando una bolsa de viaje y que miraba, de vez en cuando, una cesta que había encima de la cama. Miró a la profesora con la interrogación plasmada en sus ojos verdes. Estaba totalmente perdida y no tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo allí. Se sintió tonta, pero ese sentimiento se esfumó al ver que Potter parecía igual de perdido que ella.

—Supongo que no habrán olvidado las palabras del director la otra noche —comentó la profesora acercándose hacia la mujer. Intercambiaron una mirada y ambas sonrieron. Lily se estremeció ante ese intercambio, pues no auguraba nada bueno y menos si tenía algo que ver con alguna idea del director —Acérquense.

Potter y ella se miraron un momento, indecisos sobre qué hacer y, con paso inseguro, se acercaron a la cama. Mcgonagall estaba inclinada sobre la cesta y parecía entusiasmada. Hasta se podía decir que sonreía de forma maternal, como esa mirada que le diriges a un bebé recién nacido.

—Acérquense, no muerde —les invitó la mujer y la profesora se apartó para dejarles sitio al lado del cesto.

—Todavía —matizó la profesora y las dos mujeres se echaron a reír, como si compartieran una gracia que solo ellas entendían.

Un sonido salió de la cesta, parecido a un gemido y Lily se detuvo. Inconscientemente, apretó con fuerza la muñeca de Potter, quien le miraba sorprendido por ese arrebato. ¿Que no se daba cuenta el muy tonto, de lo que había en ese capazo? Porque no era una cesta normal y corriente, de las que se usan para recoger naranjas, sino que era un capazo en el que se colocan a bebés.

—¿Evans? —preguntó Potter tratando de liberar su mano de su agarre y Lily lo soltó —¿Qué demonios te pasa? Dicen que no muerde.

—Es un bebé, Poter —le aclaró y al ver que las dos mujeres no lo desmentían, supo que tenía razón.

—Muy bien, señorita Evans. Es un bebé —asintió la profesora mientras les pedía acercarse.

Potter lo hizo primero, pero Lily no quería hacerlo. No le gustaban los bebés. Eran pequeños, llorones, mocosos y olían mal. Además, su experiencia con los bebés y los críos era nefasta. Tenía muchos primos pequeños, algunos de ellos ni siquiera caminaban o hablaban y, todos los veranos tenía que cuidarlos en las reuniones familiares. Y eran muy pesados, todo el rato tirándole del pelo, llenándole la camisa de babas. ¡Puaj!

—¡Pero si es ni niño! —exclamó Potter entusiasmado, inclinado sobre el capazo y jugueteando con el bebé —Ven a verlo, Evans.

—Aquí estoy bien, gracias —dio un paso atrás.

—Me temo que eso no va a poder ser, señorita Evans. Tanto usted como el señor Potter van a ser, durante dos semanas, los padres adoptivos de este pequeño.

Lily se echó a reír. No pudo evitarlo. Fue una carcajada fuerte y sonora, tanto, que hizo llorar al niño. Miró a la ceñuda profesora, con los ojos brillantes de humor. La mujer no podía estar hablando enserio. ¿Potter y ella, padres de un niño? La cosa no tenía gracia y ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba riendo como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo. La risa se debía, quizá, a la histeria o a la situación. Semanas enteras diciendo que no estaba embarazada y ¿ahora pretendían que cuidaran a un mocoso? Y a todas estas, ¿a quién se le había ocurrido la ridícula idea de dejar un bebé en manos de unos adolescentes incapaces de cuidarse ellos mismos? Eso último iba por Potter.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—No lo es, señorita Evans. La única forma que hay para que aprendan a ser responsables con lo que hacen y ser conscientes de sus consecuencias, es hacerles pasar por esto.

—¡Pero si yo y Potter nunca…!

—No les hemos escogido a ustedes porque hayan hecho o dejado de hacer —¿la profesora se había sonrojado? Lily podría jurar que si—Sino por el impacto mediático que tienen. Esta es una lección que todo el mundo aprenderá pero que solo ustedes vivirán.

—No es justo —refunfuñó y fulminó a Potter con la mirada, pero para su sorpresa, este no le hizo ni caso.

Había sacado al bebé de la cestilla y lo mantenía en brazos, meciéndose. Le acariciaba la nariz y se desenvolvía tan bien con él en brazos, que parecía ser algo natural e innato en él. Lily sintió una punzada en su pecho, pero negó con la cabeza. No pensaba ablandarse con esa imagen, aunque fuera lo bastante tierno para hacerlo.

—Nos lo quedamos, ¿entonces?

—Durante dos semanas, si, os lo quedáis, señor Potter.

—¿Y no tiene miedo de que le pase algo? ¡Estamos hablando de un bebé de verdad!

Lily intentaba aferrarse a un clavo ardiendo y estaba echando mano de lo que mejor se le daba: la lógica. No había nada lógico en esa locura y Lily no se marcharía de allí hasta que no lo dejara claro.

—Que no le confunda su fragilidad, señorita Evans. Los bebés son más fuertes de lo que parecen y, mientras no los sujeten por las piernas, se pongan a jugar al Quidditch con él y le den hamburguesas o la comida que se lleve ahora, estará bien.

No, nada estaría bien. Y, sin quererlo ni beberlo, Lily se encontró con una mochila en el hombro llena de pañales, artículos para el cuidado del bebé, biberones, papillas y juguetes. En las manos, sujetaba una pequeña hoja con consejos sobre el cuidado del pequeño: la comida, las horas de sueño, la limpieza. La pelirroja hizo una mueca de asco en cuanto pensó en cambiarle los pañales. Potter, en cambio, estaba la mar de entusiasmado con el crío y parecía feliz como un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

—Creo que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigo, Prongsie.

—Ay mi madre —murmuró Lily pasándose una mano por la cara.

_Paciencia, señor, paciencia. _

_Continuará…_


End file.
